I've Moved On
by SeXyInOvAtIoN
Summary: They confessed their love, he's gone after recieving a phone call. Two years without knowing anything about him, she gave up, finding love elsewhere, with his bestfriend. But even after two years, he'll do anything to get back what he lost KaiHilaryTala
1. A Real Smile

Chapter 1: A Real Smile

**Hilary POV:**

I vowed to myself that I would never cry again. Never cry for the memories of the past, the past… it hurts every time I think of it. I thought it was going to work out, we confessed our love to each other, nervous at first, but I remember… how we leaned for our very first kiss, how we smiled and gazed at the sunset. That was the last day I saw you… when you received that call, how your eyes featured sadness, and then POOF, your gone…. Gone without telling me, the team… I'll never forget how your broke my heart. You never called us, nor me… we never heard from you ever again. It's been two years now Kai… don't bother coming back!

Well, Mr. Dickinson came over the Dojo, told us that we were going to…some camp. To train… with other teams. I guess by other teams he meant the White Tigers, PPB Allstars, SaintShields etc. Just the usual teams, I wasn't really interested much, wasn't planning on going anyway.

"So… we're going to this camp… to train… with other teams… in some unknown tropical island…" Tyson murmured, he wasn't really sure, if he wanted to go.

"Hilary what do you think?"

I new Tyson was asking me a question, but I just ignored him… He was getting annoying lately, trying desperately to make me happy, to smile… Smile, haven't been doing that much… Ugh!

"Sounds awesome, lets go!" I faked a lousy smile, Tyson nodded and Mr. Dickinson clapped his hands, and told us that in 2 days we were off.

2222

So here I was, carrying two suit cases, one full of cloths, another just lame junk. We met up with Max, Rei, and Chief. I came up with the most crappiest expression ever. I jumped for joy, squealed, hugged Max, kissed Rei in the cheek, anything that would convince the team that I was over the past.

"Wow Hilary, you seem happy…"

"Why wouldn't I be Max, c'mon a tropical island what more would a girl like me want"

That was lame…

"Krockers Island! Depart In 10 Minutes, Please Hand In Your Tickets And Enter The Plane, Please Sit In You Corresponding Seat! Thank You!

I heard the speaker blare, I sighed for like the tenth time, handed in my ticket and went in.

**Normal POV:**

Hilary sat on seat A10, the window, strange thing was that everyone was seated with a partner except her.

"I guess I'm stuck with you…"

She looked up to see Emerald cold eyes, and she could have sworn they somehow turned gray.

"You stare to much…"

Hilary raised an eyebrow, it's true she did stare at him, but not that much.

"Whatever, just sit, the plane is about to board"

"You better watch your mouth, I don't like people who talk back to me"

Hilary just ignored him, whoever this jackass was had already started to piss her off.

"Whats your name?"

His emerald eyes stared back at her, cold, unemotional.

"Tala…"

"Oh… Blitzkrieg"

"You have a problem with that?"

"No… just, reminds me of someone"

"Kai?"

"I guess…"

"You won't happen to be Hilary?"

"That's me…"

Tala turned around, to better face her, raising his brow he nodded.

"Kai told me about you… never told me you were… hot"

Hilary turned away to face the window, her cheeks feeling warm, but for some reason she had the urge, wait no, she didn't have the urge, she just did it, a real smile…

* * *

Well New Story, Hope you like it! Review! 


	2. Tell Me

**Chapter 2: Tell Me**

**Hilary POV:**

So many closed emotions bloomed out of my soul. The fact that Kai talked about me, never forgot about me, made me warm inside. I didn't give a damn about Tala's compliment, just that even after two years there still is a possibility he's out there. Scary thought, even after I tried so hard to get him off my head, he's comes rushing back like wild fire. All this just made me want to smile, a real smile, one that actually meant something.

I leaned back, sighing, the plane already starting moving, made it's rounds around the lot, going faster and faster, it zoomed straight up. I felt as my heart went to my stomach, my ears popped.

Krockers Island…. I never actually heard about the place, but I guess the other team members had. Mariah was excited about it, she mentioned something about shore houses and gorgeous sceneries.

"Hey Tala can I ask you a question?" For some reason I needed to ask him about Kai, maybe he new what happened to him, if he's still around.

"Depends what it is about"

"It's about Kai…"

"Kai? What about him?"

"How is he doing? Like do you know anything about him…"

"I'm not going to answer that" he told me cold heartedly, the way his tone changed on me, I was already use to it, so I didn't bother wincing like I use to do when Kai was like that.

"And why not!"

"Because Talking About Kai Is Nothing But A Waste Of Time!"

**Normal POV:**

What use to be laughter echoing through the plane became nothing but silence. Many eyes gazed at the two seated in A10 and A11.

"Kai…" Ray said out loud. Sympathy was now adverted towards Hilary as she widened her eyes in horror to Tala's outburst.

She promised herself she wouldn't cry, not in front of anyone, but they soon started escaping, one rolling in each blink.

"Hilary… I'm-"

"Don't Look At Me Nor Don't You Talk To Me!"

The silence was over and no one said a word through the rest of the flight.

2222

"Buckle Your Seats Please, We Will Be Arriving Soon!" the speaker once again announced.

The plane arrived at it's destination safely. The teams recovered their belongings and gathered together for a small break to the beach.

"Oh Man! This is awesome!" Tyson gaped while looking at the buffet

"Dude this is sick, I can't wait to check out the training fields" Max replied, everyone nodded and separated to check out the Island, some went to the buffet, and others to the pool.

"Hilary! Long time no see!"

Hilary noticed three familiar faces run up to her Emily, Mariam, and Mariah, her best friends.

"Hey… guys, long time no see too"

"Yea how have you been? Have you forgotten…" Mariah eyed her, she new about the whole Kai thing, she even tried looking for a new boyfriend, but that made even Hilary worse.

"Oh Yea! That's in the past girl, now it's time to live life" Hilary lied

"Well that's great to hear Hils!" chirped Emily while stomping on Marium's foot.

"OUCH!"

Mariah giggled, her pink locks swaying with the small breeze that entered the hall.

"Well guys I'm off, I'll catch you all later" Hilary couldn't stand to be there another second, yea she new they were her friends, but now wasn't the time to full around like fifth graders.

"But Hil, we're going to the pool, don't you want to come?"

"No thanks Emily…"

Quickly leaving the girls Hilary asked the receptionist for her dorm number, 147 Hall I. She thanked the lady as she received her keys.

**Tala POV:**

As soon as we landed, I was the first one out. I didn't mean to put attention on my self nor the wench, but man she got me mad. Kai… who talks about him? I even tried on freaking apologizing but she pulls up with the only shit. Man, I don't even get it myself, I find the opposite sex useless, not that I don't like females, but what do they do? Mourn and cry, cook, and have your child. Love… is that what Kai felt when he was with her, and the sadness in her eyes. Great now the wench got me thinking.

The elevator door opened and there she stood, her ruby orbs staring right at me. I looked away not caring if her presence was there, I just wanted to get to my room.

"Tala… about the question…"

"I thought you said not to talk to you nor look at you" I said dully.

"I-I please tell me what you know about Kai!"

"Not this again, look wench just forget about him okay, your not getting nothing from me, why not ask your so called friends, they should know"

"If they new I wouldn't be asking you! Please tell me, you have to at least know something…"

"Well I don't, and if I'm not correct I thought you were over him, well that's how Tyson and the other put it… that you didn't care anymore, the past was the past for you"

"I don't care about the Past! I don't care about Kai, I just want to know… if he's okay…"

"Well if you really don't care about him, then you wouldn't care if I did this…."

* * *

**Oh yea! Second Chapter You Like? Review Guys, The More The Faster I Update **


	3. Crucial Actions

Chapter 3: Crucial Actions

**Tala POV:**

She doesn't care right? So I just walked out, when that elevator bell rung I walked out, ignoring her and her stupid cries about Kai. Yea I knew I must have had hurt her feelings or whatever, but does it look like a give a flying fuck, no it doesn't. Man who am I kidding, Hilary seems like great person, she's just still under her-so-called- depression state, faking her smiles and her cheeriness.

I opened the door to my dorm, took of my jacket and slumped on the sofa. Picking up the control I just dashed through the channels, nothing was on, well nothing that would interest me.

"Hilary… dammit bitch get of my MIND!" I couldn't help but snarl, I don't even know the hag and she's corroding up my head. I need so sleep...

**Normal POV:**

Hilary growled in frustration once again. Slamming the door to her room, she quickly stripped off her cloths to take a cold shower.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THAT GUY, WITH ME! I-- OH FUCKING HELL!" Hilary cried, turning on the faucet to cold, she slipped in. She shivered as the droplets of icy cool water made contact with her skin.

"I don't get it, I don't understand, Kai… why do I still love you? Answer me!"

Knowing she wouldn't get an answer, she lathered herself with soup, not liking the temperature of the water, she turned the faucet to extreme cold.

"There… now my mind won't play shit with me, all I'll think about is the water, the cold droplets of water…"

2222

"Hilary isn't the same no more…" Both Emily and Marium stopped their splashing to look at Mariah.

"Why do you say that Mariah? She seemed perfectly fine when we saw her" Marium's cheerful tone made Mariah frown, she looked over at Emily who stayed silent.

"Thinking about it, she looked pretty sad, I mean it's like she didn't want us there with her…" murmured Emily, rethinking about their last encounter.

Sighing Mariah stood up and swam to the stairs to exit the pool.

"Where are you going Mariah" Marium questioned her

"I'm going to go check on Hilary, I'll be back"

Emily and Marium nodded in confusion, but they shrugged it off and continued on their splashing.

2222

"Excuse me? Umm what room is Hilary Tatibana in?" Mariah waited patiently for the receptionist to look through the dorms in her computer.

"Uhh yes, Hall I Room 147"

Hilary thanked the receptionist, she walked over to the elevator and pressed the button indicated up.

"Well, look who I found"

Mariah recognized that voice, she blushed as she turned around.

"Rei…"

"Well obviously Mariah, what have you been up to"

"Oh nothing much… Now that you're here, you haven't seen Hilary" replied Mariah, concern in her eyes.

"Actually no, thinking about it, I haven't see her all day"

Mariah cursed under her breath _"Dammit"_

"Well I guess I'm going to have to check her room, would you like to accompany me?

Rei nodded, and followed Mariah into the elevator

2222

Knock Knock Knock

"Hilary, it's Mariah and Rei, open up!"

Mariah knocked once again, still no answer

"You think she's asleep?" asked Ray, stuffing his hands in his pockets and curiously looking at Mariah.

"Wait you hear that…. The faucet is on…." Mariah nearly whispered, she put her hand on the door knob and twisted it, and to her surprise the door was unlocked.

"We shouldn't go in Mariah, the girl's taking a bath…"

"Rei.. It's that I feel something's wrong, I'm going in!" Bursting in to Hilary's dorm, Mariah rushed towards the bathroom.

Her heart beating faster and faster towards each step. So many thoughts ran through her mind, she knew Rei was following suit, when she found the bathroom, Mariah quickly opened it.

"Hilary!"

Mariah's scream, made Ray go on a halt. When he came closer to bathroom, he turned around, the scene before him was to intense. Hilary was laying there in the tub, freezing cold water overflowing, her lips blue, her skin pale.

"I'm-I'm warning the others…" Rei stuttered

"Screw the others Ray, help me get her out of here, Hilary could-could die!"

Rei nodded obediently, he took a near by towel and wrapped it around Hilary as Mariah -with all her effort- got Hilary out of the tub. They set Hilary on her bed, checking if she still had pulse, she did.

"Rei, now go warn the others, I'll call the receptionist to get a doctor right away"

Rei replied with a simple nod, he ran out the door to tell the other about Hilary's condition.

2222

Gasping for oxygen Rei met all the teams at the buffet, they were having dinner.

"Guys… Hilary… She's…."

Tala frowned at the mentioning of Hilary, he noticed how Tyson and Max were trying to get Rei to relax.

"Rei, dude relax we can't hear you, what about Hilary?" question Max while patting him on the shoulder

"Ugh… It's that, Mariah and I found Hilary unconscious in her bathtub, with cold water, blue lips" Rei tried really hard to them as fast as possible, he was worried about Mariah and Hilary.

"SAY WHAT! IS SHE OKAY, WTF! DUDE LETS GO" Tyson yelled in concern, but then he noticed how Tala just ran out of the buffet.

**Tala POV**

I didn't care how everyone looked at me, when Rei told us what happened to Hilary I was the first one to react, I don't know why, but somehow I had the feeling this was all my fault, curses.

Rushing to the receptionist I asked her for Hilary's room, and for some reason she already new it by heart, What the hell? This wasn't the time to think about that, Hilary could be dying right now because of me… Godammit my pride had to just take over me, I just had to walk out on her didn't I….

* * *

Okay Chapter 3! I worked hard on it, I hope you liked it, I'm sure on the second chapter you were all thinking Omfg whats going to happen, I'm sure chapter 3 was unexpected HEHE! Review and The Faster I Update Okay That's the deal, if you don't I'll just quit the story, I'm sorry but really guys, so many clicks yet not so many reviews and those who do review my story, thanks guys you are the best you give me inspiration , and i'd hate to let you all down, but if thats the case then i'll just have to stop writing... 


	4. Sealed With A Kiss

**Chapter 4: Sealed With A Kiss**

Awakening from her slumber Hilary looked at her surroundings, White walls plastered the room, and then she noticed she was on a bed.

"What the hell?" Hilary spoke out loud, checking her forehead, she noticed she was burning hot.

"What the hell is right, Hilary what the hell were you thinking? Well maybe you weren't thinking and you just fainted, but still…"

Hilary glanced over at a furious pink haired balder.

"I-"

"No Hilary! Your officially screwed up in your mind, Tala has suddenly taken the blame for it! I don't know why! But the guy literally stormed you out of your dorm and took you here… Hilary we're friends, tell me, whats wrong?"

Tears of concerned ran down Mariah's cat-like orbs, grabbing Hilary's shoulders she shook her, trying to get an answer.

"Nothings wrong with me… he wouldn't tell me about Kai!" Hilary bowed her head, she couldn't meet Mariah's shock eyes, she felt her release her shoulders and clench her fists.

"Hilary…I thought you were over the fact that Kai… He's GONE!"

At that Mariah left, slamming the door in the process. Sighing, Hilary rested her head on the pillow, trying hard to fall asleep, she failed

"_So Tala blamed himself… I'm so stupid…"_

_2222_

"Well you can take Hilary home in two days" explained Doctor Swift to Mr. Dickinson, who was currently notifying all the teams the good news.

"Ahh yes Dr. Swift, thank you" Just as Mr. Dickinson was walking out of the office, Dr. Swift stopped him.

"Mr. Dickinson, you do know… the state the kids found Hilary in was abnormal…especially if she was found unconscious in a bathtub with freezing cold water… hate to butt in sir, but I feel those were actions of self suicide…"

"Self Suicide?"

"I may be wrong Mr. Dickinson, maybe she just fainted, or slipped and was hurt with the edge of the tub not noticing to turn the faucet to a suitable temperature, but do keep in mind what I said"

"Ahh yes Swift, I will, thank you…"

2222

"I hope she's okay… where's Mariah? She was the first to see her" Emily questioned, looking at the other teams.

"Hmm haven't seen her either…" replied Marium who looked around to see if she noticed the neko-jin, her eyes landed on Ozuma who then grunted a "no".

"_What a sucker" _Marium raised an eyebrow at Ozuma until she noticed the elevator open, there came out an angry/pissed Mariah.

"NEXT! WHO WANTS TO SEE HILARY NEXT, BE MY GUEST!" Mariah literally screamed, she bumped into Bryan from the Blitzkrieg Boys.

"Move out of my way!" shoving Bryan to the wall, she angrily left the clinic.

"Damn that girl can push" Bryan muttered as the others sweat dropped.

"Umm I'm going to check on Mariah….Tala, you should go next, neh?" Marium offered before trying to catch up to Mariah.

Tala grunted a reply, leaning of the wall, he slowly walked to the elevator, wiping of some sweat that was already forming in his forhead.

**TALA POV:**

Yea… so for some reason I started sweating, must have been Mariah's little display of anxiety. Marium offered me to go next to see Hilary, why I bother, I don't know. Yet for some reason I found it my responsibility to check up on her. I'm not really that worried, nor do I care about Hilary's condition, just curious.

I pressed the arrow button, indicating up. The doors opened for me and I stepped in…

Walking through the white halls, I couldn't bare the sounds of mourns, newborn babies, the smell of urine, elders dying… That's when my breath cut short, I should have expected to see Hilary's door open, her gaze reading my emotions like a book, all I could do was stare back. What was I suppose to say? Hi Hilary are you alright, cuse I don't really care you know… just wondering or Hilary, to tell you the truth, I don't know anything about Kai, I just wanted to talk to you…. What the hell?

"Uh Hey…" Man I'm retarded.

2222

"Hilary… I can't believe you would cost your life for him, of all people, you faked it all didn't you… your smile, your joy, your everything, nothing but fake, just to convince us, to hide your pain… You thought we wouldn't figure you out…You thought, no Hilary you assumed we'd never see through your wall" Frustrated with so many thoughts Mariah kicked the garbage can, dripping it contents on the sidewalk.

"Hilary…why? Why? Why godamn? Why can't you moved on and forget about that asshole, son of a bitch!" Mariah felt a hand on her shoulder, turning around she saw Marium's sympathy, something she didn't want at this moment.

"She lied to us, lied! She faked it all!" Mariah screamed, tears streaming down her eyes, as she embraced Marium's welcoming hug.

2222

"Uhh Hey"

Hilary smiked, so the guy was out of words. She smiled a toothy grin.

"You care about me don't you… you blamed yourself for all this, well it wasn't your fault… I… I just can't forget, you know…" Hilary replied, her grin fading away, her expression softening.

"Hilary… no guy is worth your tears…" Tala approached her, cupping her hands with his. For some reason he new he had to do this, to comfort her, to make her smile again… it felt like a mission to him.

"Tala… I miss him, I miss him so much… Kai, he was everything to me, my first love, my first kiss…."

"Shhh… don't talk about him, he's ruining everything" Tala barely whispered, his face a few inches from her.

"Tala ruin what, I-" Hilary was cut off by Tala's soft lips, so warm. She felt herself responding, slightly parting her lips to give him entrance, she felt him nibble her bottom lip before entering his tongue in her mouth, massaging and tasting her cavern. Hilary melted, his touch, his breath. Breaking apart, they both stared at each other intently.

"You like me don't you…"

"Since the day I first saw you…"

2222

"Mr. Hiwatari all is set, plane for Japan leaving tomorrow night"

Kai smiled, taking in a deep breath he clutched Dranzer.

"I'm coming back Hilary, after two years, I'm coming back, to kiss you once again, to pour the love I never gave you…I'm coming back, at last, I'll see you again…"

* * *

Chapter 4! Same as before, review and your guaranteed a next chapter! Thanks to all of my reviewers! Guys I also made a homepage for my fictions for updates and new fictions to come! 


	5. Wrong Start

**Chapter 5: Wrong Start**

**Note: I really worked hard on this chapter for all of you, I even spent practically all night and morning editing, so please do tell me what you thought of it.

* * *

**

"Since the day you saw me…." Hilary whispered

"Yea…" Tala replied, placing his hand behind his neck.

"No, we can't… we can't be more than friends Tala… we just can't, not with him still holding my heart, we just can't! I'm sorry… just leave" gruffly pushing Tala away from her, she looked to the side.

"So you want me to love you from afar…."

"LEAVE TALA! WE DON'T EVEN KNOW EACHOTHER!"

"Do you believe in love at first sight…" Tala widened his eyes, he just said something that was new to his vocabulary, since when did he care about love. He turned around to leave, but felt his wrist grabbed.

"Not if someone proved it to me and that person left me two years ago…"

"Whatever Hilary, I have better shit to do… let this be our last encounter, whatever happened between us was nothing but mere bullshit"

Hilary let go off Tala wrist, lost of words, she just let him go…

2222

(Two Days Later)

"Alright Hilary, ready to go back to Kruckers, today the teams are going to start some random challenges" said Mr. Dickinson awaiting for Hilary to receive her medical papers.

"Uhh sure Mr.D, I'm ready" Hilary murmured, the nurse gave her papers to sign, and when she was done, Mr. Dickinson led her to his car.

Driving, Mr. Dickinson was uncomfortable with the sudden awkward silence.

"Well Hilary…Doc. Swift was talking to me…are you sure your fine… I found it very bizarre, your fall, freezing cold water…." Mr. Dickinson went on.

"Oh really? Well not to worry Mr. D I'm fine, nothings wrong with me, I must have slipped or something haha!"

Mr. Dickinson nodded, nothing was said through out the whole ride, just small conversations here and there.

"Well, we're here lets go inside… I'm sure practice has already started"

"…..Okay…"

2222

"Goddamit Galux! Cat bite!" A gust of smoke appeared as two blades collided each other.

"Mariah, the more anger you show, the worse things will get, relax… Now lets end this! Trygator! Now, Water Smash Galux!" A pink blade went flying out of the dish, barely missing it's owners cheek.

"Rematch…" Emily offered, as she grabbed her spinning blade at the dish.

"No thanks…" responded Mariah, she turned around, just to meet Hilary, sitting at the bench with Rei, Max, Tyson, Kenney, and the other teams.

"_The nerve she has to come here"_

"Well Hilary glad to have you back, but we have to go back to practice, see you around!"

Hilary nodded as they all scattered away to their training grounds

"Hilary your back, I missed you!" Hilary smiled at the approaching orange head.

"Glad I'm back Emily, don't worry no more stupid Hilary" Hilary joked.

"I highly doubt that'll ever happen, lets go Emily rematch" Mariah frowned grabbing Emily's arm to lead her to an empty dome.

Sighing as she looked at Mariah dragging Emily to a rematch Hilary stood up, and took random walks at the center until she noticed a certain red head battling against Rei.

"Wolborg! Dodge, use novae Rog!"

"Eh, dude you really need to concentrate, Driger don't let Wolborg, catch up to you, Gatling Claw!"

Both blades, were sent flying out of the dome, creating an electric fume of gas. The dome severely damaged at the summoning of both bitbeats. Smirking Rei gave a handshake to Tala, before running of to a next battle.

"Not bad… well I wouldn't know would I?" blushing Hilary looked at Tala, the floor looking oddly interesting to her.

"So your back… nice to know your doing fine…"

"Everyone's saying that lately…"

"Why wouldn't they? They were all worried about you"

"Yea.. I guess, Mariah's not talking to me…"

Tala gripped Wolborg, as his green-aqua orbs stared at Hilary, she kept looking at the floor.

"Want to take a walk…" Hilary's head went straight up, did he just say…

"Sure, lets go!"

Tala nodded and walked towards the entrance, awaiting Hilary to catch up.

"I heard Krockers has opened a new icecream shop… want to go there?"

Tala grunted a reply, slowly they headed. Hilary smiled, she just couldn't believe how similar Tala's emotions were to Kai. Same I'm-Tough-Don't-Look-At-Me look, same conceited reply, same stupid pride… okay maybe no the same pride, close though.

Hilary then caught herself looking at Tala's hand, she blushed, for some reason she wanted to hold it, she wanted to hold hands with him… they were walking through the beach, just as the sun was setting, showing off it's luminescent colors, and that's when she did it, she cupped her small hands with his.

"I'm sorry about what I said in the clinic… in reality Tala… I do believe in love at first sight… I just can't move on, it's like he's their, haunting me…"

Tala gave Hilary a slight squeeze.

"Dude! I cannot believe we caught that!"

Hilary and Tala broke off, shocked Hilary saw Tyson and Daichi taking pictures with their cell phones.

"TYSON, DIACHI! YOU BOTH ARE SOOO DEAD!"

Tyson and Diachi swept dropped, oh man were they in it now, this time they new Hilary was going to chop their jewels, just like she said before

"_You spy on me one more time! And next time I swear I will chop your family jewels, and you won't be able to produce enough semen for your whore"_

They stuttered, just as Hilary began stomping towards them, in a blink of an eye, they ran.

"Let them go… I won't mind sharing my love…"

Feeling strong arms circling her waste, Hilary turned around, her ruby orbs softening as Tala placed yet another kiss to her lips.

2222

"Dude, how long does it takes those idiots to find Tala and Hilary? I thought Tyson had some delusional power to find Hilary, especially if she was with someone…" stated Marium while looking at the remaining blade breakers. The White Tigers were still practicing, and both the Saint Shields and the Blitzkrieg Boys were sitting at the benches awaiting Tyson and Diachi.

"I'm hungry…" All eyes were set at Dunga, Marium's eye twitched

"HOW CAN YOU BE THINKING OF FOOD IN A CRISIS LIKE THIS!" screamed Marium hastily, now everyone sweat dropped

"Uhh Marium, what crisis?" Max questioned, eating his cotton candy.

"Naw, Max she's just retarded… you should see her when she brakes a nail" Ozuma butted in, since when did he do humor?

"GUYS! DUDES AND DUDETTES! WHAT ME AND DIACHI ARE GOING TO SHOW YOU IS NOT FOR VIRGIN EYES!"

The teams heard Tyson and Diachi come inside the center hysterically laughing and screaming. Trying desperately to open their flip phones, Tyson tripped on his own feet his cellphone flying, hitting Diachi's head making Diachi fall and drop his phone.

"Nooo! Mine says memory lost!" Diachi whined, picking up Tyson's cellphone, he browse through the picture gallery, one photo left.

"Please tell me we have one!" Tyson prayed, he just had to show them Hilary and Tala's little cutesy scene.

"Uhh Yea there is one picture, but it's… it's…. of your hello kitty boxers sticking out…."

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

Diachi passed on the cell phone with his teammates, Tyson gapped in embarrassment.

"Dude, and I thought I was uncool when I wore my froggy boxers" Dunga joked, a triple sized hamburger in his left hand.

"I'm going to bed" Tyson mourned, his cheeks turning even redder than before.

2222

"Umm vanilla with extra sprinkles" The man nodded as he scooped up vanilla ice cream from it's tray, sprinkling extra rainbow colors flecks in the process.

"Here you go miss, young man are you getting anything?"

"No thanks" Tala paid for Hilary's ice cream, they both sat down at a near by counter.

"Why didn't you get anything?" Hilary asked, licking off the sprinkles.

"I don't like ice cream…"

"Tala, how can you not like ice crea-" snagging Hilary's cone, Tala started eating it.

"Hey! Wtf, it's mine!"

"Hmm actually? Scratch that, ice cream is pretty good" Tala smirked biting the last piece of the cone.

Hilary pouted, she looked outside the window, it was already dark, the teams must have gone to sleep by now.

"We should head back…"

Tala nodded, stuffing his hands on his pockets, he followed Hilary back to the dorms.

2222

(Next Day, Saturday)

"Beep, Beep, Beep"

Yawning Hilary awoke, her clock now becoming a nuisance to her, she grabbed it and threw it out the window.

"Shut Up!"

Sighing. Hilary got off the bead, she headed towards the bathroom to take a short shower, now remembering to set the faucet to warm. She smiled of yesterdays events.

"Tala is such a great person when he's not holding his pride…"

Giggling. Hilary finished, she grabbed herself a black tank top and a white miniskirt. Hilary blow-dried her hair and headed down to the center, not forgetting to put on her old black and white chucks.

"MORNING!"

"OHIO HILARY!"

"You guys have training today?" Hilary questioned, checking to see if she spotted Tala.

"Everyday except Sundays, tournaments are coming up soon, so we have to prepare" Max replied, a whimpering Diachi hiding behind him, to scared to meet Hilary.

"Ohhh… well I guess I'll just watch, by the way… you haven't seen Tyson or Diachi?"

"Ohhhh…. Them nope, haven't seen them, I… Well… I'm off" Max stuttered, walking backwards.

"Oh okay… see you Max"

"_Wierdo"_

"I wonder where Tala is… Hmmm" Hilary wondered, her eyes scanning the center once again and as in tact Tala appeared.

"Morning ice cream dude!" Hilary chuckled, locking his arms with his.

"Morning…"

This was the first time Hilary noticed Tala's well toned arm muscles, he was wearing a short cut sleeve shirt which hugged his body, showing off his chest.

"So strong…" Hilary barely whispered

"Hilary! SINCE WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN!"

"Huh?" Hilary saw Marium and Emily smirking, pointing at Hilary's arm being locked with Tala's.

"Ohh, nononononono we're just friends" Hilary fought back.

"Oh no! only girlfriends lock their arms, guys don't lock their arms with girls… that's if Tala like guys, then that's a different story…." Marium eyed Tala her eyebrow raising, until a smirk formed on her lips, a gleam showing off in her eyes.

"What is she planning?" Tala thought, watching Emily and Marium whisper at each other.

"GUYS! HILARY AND TALA ARE GOING OUT LIKE WHOA!"

That shocked Hilary like wild fire, letting go of Tala's arm, she covered her mouth with her hand. She wasn't going out with Tala… they were just friends, good friends….How could she go out with Tala, when someone else already held her heart.

"That's a lie! How can you say that… when I still love Kai!"

Hilary ran off, leaving Marium and Emily in pure bewilderment, they were just playing around. Tala bowed his head, putting his arms to the side, his hands making a fist, he walked away, his green-aqua eyes turning a slight red….

Hilary POV:

I couldn't hide it any longer, I can't deny the fact that I still haven't forgotten about Kai. His kisses, his warmth, his everything. Two years and yet I haven't moved on. But could it be? Could it be that Tala does care for me, I don't even know that guy much… but somehow I feel a great connection between us… Maybe I should give Tala a chance, but that'll never happen, the way his eyes widened when I said I still love Kai… What have I done.. The only guy that does care, what am I saying? He doesn't care? Wait what the hell am I saying? He does care for me, everyone does, it's true… Kai your ruining everything! God I hate you, burn in hell Kai, your corroding my life, wherever you are.. Stay there, because now, I'm planning to move on, to move on with Tala even if it means to write a 500 word essay to him, Tala loves me, confessed his love to me, and I'm sure he won't let me go, like you did…

* * *

**Chapter 5!**


	6. Phone Call

**Chapter 6: Phone Call**

-----

Everyone watched a tearing Hilary run out of the training room. It was pretty hard to believe that after two years of Kai's disappearance she was hoping he'll return. It was pretty obvious that Kai and Hilary were the closest couple in the BBA, Kai loved Hilary, she taught him so much. She had changed him in ways so unimaginable that even Tyson couldn't consider the Russian had a soft spot. Marium and Emily winced at the angry stares they received from the other bladers especially from Rei, who was pretty obvious pissed.

"Ermmm we'll go find her…" Both girls said in union. Slowly walking to the entrance, they where stopped when they saw Tala angrily walk out of the gym, telling them that he'll go look for her instead. Emily nodded, while Marium just stared dumbfounded at what to do.

"Just great… now Hilary's going to do something stupid with herself again because you two reminded of her Kai and what not"

"Shut up Mariah! You're the one who keeps on holding this stupid grudge on her, what part "I can't forget about Kai" can't you understand? You shouldn't be mad at Hilary for the way she's acting now!" Marium blurted out, anger dripping from those words. She noticed how Mariah was the only one who didn't greet Hilary when she returned from the hospital, how she dragged Emily for a rematch when Hilary was talking to her.

"The way I act is none of your concern, and Hilary… she's just being stupid won't fucking realize that he won't ever come back, to stuck up into her own little world, she needs to open her eyes and forget about the past"

"So by just ignoring her and giving her a bitchy attitude, you think she'll come to her so called senses, I don't think so Mariah" Marium raised her eye brow, wow Mariah was really dim, if she really thought Hilary was going to just forget about Kai just like that then she was wrong, true love like that is really hard to just brush off.

"Marium shut up, you don't know what you're talking about"

"Ummm can you two stop fighting, we're trying to practice here, Yea… Hilary's our friend and all but c'mon guys you need to give her some space to breathe"

Everyone looked at Max, amused by his little "smart statement"

"Yea Marium… chilax dude, don't start any problems with kitty over there" warned Dunga, he really didn't feel like have two angry "crazy" girls screaming at each other for some "chick", he frowned at how that sounded off topic, two girls over one girl…

"Look fat boy, don't call me kitty alright, I have a name, and it's Mariah, get it straight!" Dunga scowled, did she just…

"Lucky pussy cat, don't start shit with me alright, cause I'll squash you like Popsicle"

"How did all this end up talking about a Popsicle?" questioned Max, looking at Mariah and Dunga humorously.

"Beats me but that fat boy compliment was hilarious" responded Daichi, giving his hotdog another savory bite.

_-----_

Hilary POV:

Swallowing the lump that had formed in my throat, I couldn't help but just rest at the near by bench that faced the ocean. I was out of breath, I must have ran at least 2 miles, anywhere to be away from Tala, Oh how I regret those words, the way his expression looked so heart-broken… But there is no turning back now, is there? Maybe if I tell Tala that I may have feelings for him, would he believe me?

"You sure know where to go… when you don't want to be found" He took a seat right beside me, not making any direct eye contact. He looked cold, emotionless.

"I'm sorry" I didn't know what else today, all of this was just ruining me, and sorry? What was that going to do, apparently nothing… nothing at all.

"Its fine, it's not like I was going to make you love me anyway… It's not like you were ever going to forget about Hiwatari"

"Tala stop it… I like you… I like you alot" didn't he notice that he was hurting me? Talking about Kai was killing me, was making me regret the fact that I was falling for his best friend, If Tala really loved me… he wouldn't be hurting me, but he keeps on going, as if I'll ever realize anything.

"Yea… that's what I thought, that you forgot about Kai, and you would just move on, don't come after me if your not sure you love me Hilary, I don't want to be used as your little puppet to make you happy" Did he really think that? That I was using him to forget about him, how I hated all this… but No! I had to prove to him that I did like him. I sat myself in his lap and grabbed his neck, and just as I was about to kiss him my cell phone vibrated.

Normal POV:

"Shit" Hilary cursed, as the vibrations coming from her pocket made her fall off Tala's lap, who smirked as she desperately opened her cell phone to answer the call.

"Hello, Hilary speaking"

"_Hilary…" _

There was an awkward silence, for about three minutes when Tala noticed Hilary crying, unstoppable tears escaping her ruby pools.

"K-K-K ai?" Hilary stuttered as she chocked with ever tear that slipped down her eyes. Tala looked concern, when she mentioned Kai's name, could it be?

"_I've missed you Hilary, I love you… Just telling you that we'll be seeing each other soon, I've missed you so much…"_

_----_

_**YEA CRAPPY I KNOW… WELL REVIEW I GUESS…**_


End file.
